


you and I are locked in memories (listen, listen)

by hyejuul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, does this really count as angst?, lipsoul deserves fluff, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejuul/pseuds/hyejuul
Summary: A middle-aged woman sits on her porch, watching the world spin slowly by her as the days go on. It's summertime so all the neighborhood kids are outside, playing in the dirt by the big soccer field and throwing around frisbees.She feels like it was so long ago, all the days she’d spend outside without a care in the world, before her life was changed forever. She felt so free and happy, she can't remember the last time she felt that free.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	you and I are locked in memories (listen, listen)

**Author's Note:**

> Lipsoul fluff squad where you at
> 
> If you're wondering why this sounds like it was written by a 14-year-old, it's because it was and I just changed it from a Camren fic I wrote a really long time ago so it would be for Lipsoul. I kind of went back and added/took out some stuff but it's still not the best. I hope you guys enjoy anyway!!!

A middle-aged woman sits on her porch, watching the world spin slowly by her as the days go on. It's summertime so all the neighborhood kids are outside, playing in the dirt by the big soccer field and throwing around frisbees. A cool breeze flows through the air, saving the woman from the summer sun beating down on her. Her slowly graying brown hair flows freely against the breeze, sometimes sweeping over her face so that she has to push it back. She smiles as she watches the kids playing around, remembering the days she was just like them. She feels like it was so long ago, all the days she’d spend outside without a care in the world, before her life was changed forever. She felt so free and happy, she can't remember the last time she felt that free.

A car slowly pulls around the corner, disrupting the laughter of the children. She watches it pull up to the front of her house, the passenger seat door opening as soon as it stops. She smiles when a little girl comes bursting out of the car, running full speed at her.

"Auntie Lip!"

She laughs and picks the girl up before she can crash into her, "Well hello Yerim! Are you excited for tonight?"

"I've been waiting all week! I brought you a picture I drew too", Yerim smiles an almost toothless smile, hugging Jungeun’s neck closer.

"She wanted to show you just how excited she was to see you"

The voice sends chills through Jungeun’s body. It always has.

"Hey Soul", she smiles at her best friend.

"Hey Jungie, how have you been?"

The nickname causes a stutter in her heart but she recovers quickly, "Bored, summer break is always event less"

Jinsoul chuckles and shakes her head, "Well that's your fault for being a chorus teacher"

"I guess it is", she smiles faintly, staring into her favorite brown eyes.

"Are the gross couple coming tonight, Auntie?" Yerim breaks the momentary silence, practically screaming into Jungeun’s ear.

"Um, who is she talking about?" Jinsoul asks with an eyebrow raised to her hairline. Jungeun misses the way her eyebrows used to scrunch and raise in the middle, back when they were younger and didn’t care about how people saw them.

"Auntie Jiwoo and Sooyoung!" Jungeun giggles as Yerim explains.

"Oh my god, did you teach her that nickname?"

"I may have mentioned it once or twice. You know how things stick with little kids once they hear something", Jungeun shrugs nonchalantly.

"You're ridiculous"

"Oh, I know", she shrugs again and Jinsoul smiles widely, staring deeply into Jungeun’s eyes.

They stay silent, just staring at each other. Jungeun finds herself doing that a lot, but eventually she has to break the silence before she loses her self-control and says something she’ll regret.

"Well you should probably get going, don't wanna keep you from your special day"

"If you call stressing out over another person’s interior design a special day then you have really low standards"

She laughs genuinely, "You know me, always relaxed with my low standards"

"Oh shut up", she taps Jungeun’s arm playfully, and even that small gesture makes her heart flutter.

"Alright well, I'll get going. Can I get a hug before I go, Yerim?"

"That's a lot of work", Yerim says sarcastically, and Jungeun bursts into laughter at Jinsoul’s face.

Jinsoul pouts, "I swear she likes you more than me!"

"Well, I am the one who gives her ice cream after her bedtime"

"Jungeun! You have not!" Jinsoul gapes at her hysterically.

"It was only once, never happening again though. Right Choerry?"

The little girl nods slowly, her eyebrow raising slightly, "Yeah. Sure"

"See, you have nothing to worry about. Now go do your job before you fire yourself!"

"You're a pain in the-", Jinsoul stops herself, "Butt. Pain in the butt"

Jungeun chuckles, shooing Jinsoul away with the arm that isn't holding Yerim.

"Bye Choerry baby, don't stay up too late and behave for your Auntie!"

"I'll try", a chuckle escapes Jungeun’s throat again at Yerim’s sarcasm, watching as Jinsoul drives away.

Her smile turns sad as she watches her best friend drive away though. She remembers days when she would get a kiss on the cheek instead of a wave, days she wouldn't even have to say goodbye to Jinsoul because she was usually with her. She doesn't like remembering though, so she shakes her head and carries her favorite niece inside her house.

////

"Ding dong, your favorite lesbians are here!"

"Jiwoo you can't just go saying that with children around!"

"Well she's gonna learn someday, might as well be sooner than later"

Jungeun rolls her eyes when her front door opens, her other best friends’ voices traveling to the kitchen. Yerim is sitting in the highchairs by the counter, chewing slowly on strawberries.

"Lippie! Hey", Sooyoung comes running into the kitchen, disrupting Jungeun from cutting Yerim's sandwich.

"Auntie HaSoo!" Yerim waves frantically, jumping down from her chair and clinging to Sooyoung’s leg.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" Sooyoung smiles widely as she picks the child up, Jungeun smiling as she watches them interact.

"Bored, Lippie is taking forever to make dinner and I'm hungry", Yerim pouts.

"Hey, be glad I'm feeding you, I could be making you eat vegetables!"

Yerim makes a disgusted face, sticking her tongue out at Jungeun. Jungeun sticks hers out also, turning her attention back to the tiny sandwich.

"No love left for Aunt Jiwoo?"

"Aunt Chuu!" Yerim giggles and runs to Jiwoo, getting easily picked up and put on her broad shoulders.

"Well hello, how's my favorite kid?"

"…Definitely not bored"

Jungeun laughs at the hesitation in her voice, "Where does she get her sarcasm from?"

"My money's on Hyejoo or Chaewon", Jiwoo says as she twists around, causing shrill laughs to come out of Yerim’s mouth.

"No, it's definitely you Jiwoo", Jungeun says with only slight truth.

"I'm not sarcastic! I'm just goofy", the added wide and goofy grin only furthers her case.

Sooyoung rolls her eyes, "She totally gets it from Chae then"

Jungeun rolls her eyes as they start bickering playfully at each other, "Alright children, sit down so I can give you food"

Jiwoo throws her arms up in the air, almost forgetting that Yerim is still on her shoulders, “Food!"

////

The dinner table is mostly quiet except for the scraping of forks and chopsticks on plates. Yerim stopped rambling a couple of minutes into eating when Jungeun put cherries in front of her.

"Hey Lippie, grey looks good on you", Sooyoung jokes suddenly and Jungeun’s eyes narrow.

"Not everyone is blessed with good looks Sooyoung", she says sarcastically.

"Mommy would disagree with that, she thinks you're, uh, a really long b word that I can't pronounce. But she smiled when she said it so I guess that means it's good", Yerim says and silences the table even more.

Jungeun stills in her seat, Jiwoo and Sooyoung closely following and clearing their throats awkwardly.

"When did she say that kiddo?" Sooyoung asks hesitantly, glancing at Jungeun who is still frozen in her seat.

"She says it every time we get home when she picks me up. But she never says it when dad is around, they don't really talk that much anyway", she shrugs it off like nothing, turning back to the cherries in front of her.

Jiwoo practically chokes on the food she was slowly chewing, Sooyoung rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's okay, let's just-", Jungeun trails off and starts picking at her food again. But she doesn't really eat it, just pushes it around as she starts thinking.

She knows Jinsoul and her husband had been having issues lately, but she never thought they wouldn't be talking. Jinsoul is one of the most mature people she’s ever met in her entire life, she’d never go a second without talking it out about feelings or problems that arose. Except maybe during Loona times, but Jungeun can’t really blame her. They were young teenagers trying to find themselves in a world where everyone was watching.

She doesn't usually like thinking about their relationship, it breaks her heart seeing them together. Jinsoul broke her heart a long time ago, but she wasn't going to think about that right now. Or she was going to try not to at least.

////

"I'm tired, that ice cream made me sleepy", Yerim rubs her eyes lazily, Jungeun laughing and turning the tv off.

Jiwoo and Sooyoung had left an hour ago, needing to get back before their new puppy tore up the apartment. Yerim was a little upset that they were leaving, but they promised to be back soon. She didn't let them leave without teasing them though, Jungeun just smiled and waved as they got into their car and drove off.

"Alright munchkin, let's get you to bed"

Yerim hangs her arms above her head, stretching up to Jungeun as she picks up the girl. They walk slowly up the steps, Jungeun rubbing her back softly to calm her a little and hopefully induce some sleep before she gets upstairs. They reach the guest bedroom that Jungeun had decorated for Yerim, gently laying her down in the bed and tucking her in. She was already half asleep, tired from running around everyone after they had dessert.

Jungeun smiles down at her niece, noticing all of the features she got from her mom. The soft facial features, the raven hair and sharp jawline, and the animated eyebrows that sit above piercing brown eyes. She loves Yerim, and she reminds her so much of Jinsoul that it almost hurt to be around her. But Jinsoul was her best friend, so she took care of her when needed.

(She knows she shouldn’t, but sometimes she ignores the fact that Yerim’s skin isn’t porcelain and her nose and chin are wider like her fathers.)

Jungeun smiles sadly one last time, kissing Yerim’s forehead and turning on her heels to the door. She's about to shut the light off when a tiny, tired voice stops her.

"Auntie, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's up?" She slowly walks back over to the bed, pulling up one of the princess chairs from Yerim’s coloring desk.

"Why does mommy have a picture of you in her wallet? I see it all the time, I even caught her staring at it once and I think she was crying"

Jungeun’s stomach drops and she tries not to show any emotion, "I don't know Yerim, your mom is my best friend"

"But why does she cry when she looks at you? Did you do something to hurt her?"

Jungeun is taken aback by the questions and memories come flooding her mind, "No, if anything I think she regrets what happened before you were born"

Yerim's face turns confused as she slowly sits up, watching her Auntie hang her head, "What do you mean?"

Jungeun laughs coldly, knowing it's not really her place to tell the little girl about the dark history she has with her mom, but she's curious and a Jung, so she'll keep pressing Jungeun until she tells.

"I'm not sure you wanna hear this story Choerry, it's pretty sad", Jungeun says honestly.

"Well maybe I'm in a sad mood", Yerim pumps her chest a little and crosses her arms, Jungeun can't help but laugh at the image.

She contemplates it in her head. If she did tell Yerim there was the risk of her going back and telling Jinsoul, and she really didn't need that. And she also didn't want Yerim to think any different of her, what happened between them was dark and serious, she doesn't want to scare the kid at such a young age. But what bad could really come of telling her? She’ll probably learn eventually, and maybe it’s better that Jungeun tell her instead of anyone else.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to promise that you won't get upset or go back and tell your mom I told you, okay?"

Yerim holds out her tiny pinky finger, "Pinky promise"

Jungeun grins and wraps her pinky around Yerim’s, kissing her closed fist and then shifting in the tiny seat so she's facing Yerim completely.

"It all started when your mom and I met. I was in high school and she was a little older, but we were in a band together. Did you know that?"

“Yes, she has awards all over the house!”

“Exactly, that’s where I met her. We were in the same group together for a really long time before we decided to split up and do our own things with our lives. We were the bestest of friends, especially at the company we met at, BlockBerry Creative. Out of 12 girls, I was the 6th girl to debut, and your mom was the 7th. We were in the same subunit too, and I was the leader while your mom did a lot of songwriting and producing. We were attached at the hip like every friend. But we were a little more than just friends. I loved your mom more than anyone else, even when we had to stop being so clingy with each other so the group would be successful. We started growing apart eventually though”

"Why?"

"I don't really know. The more I think about it your mom wanted to do more things than just music. It was taking over our lives and it was super exhausting at times. But I wanted to stay in music, and then all the rest of your aunts and I got into a really big fight and we had to split up the group. We didn’t talk for a very long time, not until your Auntie Hyejoo told us to get it together and be friends again. I was very heartbroken for a long time, so was your mom. We couldn’t be together, so we went our separate ways"

"What happened then?"

"Your mom got a boyfriend, not your dad but some boy from the place she works at. I didn't really like him, he was kind of ugly", Yerim giggles but continues listening to Jungeun, "I got a little jealous because she managed to get a boyfriend while ignoring me. I was really upset, Aunt Jiwoo and Aunt Sooyoung tried to get me over it but one night I got really sad and confronted her about it. I went straight to her door and pounded on it until she answered. And when she did, I yelled at her, I screamed and cried until I lost my voice. I don't think she understood why I was so upset, but she started figuring things out, and eventually, we became best friends like we were before. Everyone knew who we were, Kim Jungeun and Jung Jinsoul, the dynamic duo of the music industry and best friends outside of it all"

"Wait, I'm confused. What was she figuring out?"

Jungeun sighs heavily, tears threatening to break the surface of her eyes, "I loved your mom Yerimmie, I still love her"

Yerim is silent, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she watches tears roll down her Auntie’s cheeks.

"Oh”, Yerim’s entire face brightens in understanding, “You mean like, how my dad loves mommy?"

She smiles sadly, "Yeah, like that"

Yerim cocks her head to the side, her mouth twisting a little as she contemplates what to say next, "Did she love you back?"

"Yeah, she did. We were great together, went through six good years", Jungeun is whispering now, unhappy with all the memories flooding her head.

"What happened after six years?"

Jungeun stays silent, her eyes now locked on some random piece of fuzz on her carpet, "Your dad happened kiddo"

Yerim is stunned to silence. Her mouth is gaping open like she just went on her first roller coaster. Jungeun can see all of the emotions behind her eyes, she's surprised to see anger being one of them.

But she can't blame Yerim, she'd feel the same way if she were in her position. Hearing that her mom loved her Auntie in the past was probably hard-hitting.

Jungeun thinks Yerim isn't going to say anything, but her tiny voice breaks the deadly silence again, "But she loved you, why would she leave you for my dad?"

"We were young, Yerim. We were trying to figure out who we were, I think maybe your mom just didn’t know how to love me. And if she did, I guess she loved him more than me"

"But he's not even that great, I like you a lot better", Yerim says it with so much confidence and absolutely no hesitation.

Jungeun laughs, surprised at the little girl's replies, "I thought that too when I first met him"

"Well, how did it all happen? He had to do something cool to get her away from you right?"

"I guess you could say that", Jungeun shifts in the chair again, leaning forward so she could whisper to Yerim, "We were at a party after releasing one of our albums, that’s where she met your dad. The management team was trying to push them together after they found out we’d been together, they didn’t want any bad images for the group. So, we went and danced and partied a little until your mom said she needed to go to the bathroom, but she didn't come back for a while so I just thought she got a little sick from drinking too much. Don't ever drink by the way, if I find out you do in the future I'll come and snatch you away myself", Yerim giggles, "I was alone at the party for a good while until I went looking for her. I started to get a little worried, and you naturally go looking for the people you love so I did. I searched for what felt like forever until I finally found her. She was with your dad on the back porch, kissing him like she used to kiss me"

"What?! How could she do that?" Yerim screeches.

Jungeun’s heart is pounding in her chest now, she doesn't even have the strength to stop talking or crying, so she just continues on, "I don't know. I noticed her drifting a little from me before the party. She always wanted to go out with the girls instead of staying in our apartment and watch movies. We didn't do as many coupley things together as we used to. It hurt a lot to see her going behind my back with him. She tried to explain what was happening, but I just ignored her and ran out, and I cried and cried and cried until there weren't any more tears left. I really loved her Yerim, I really did. And I promise she really loved me, so don't go home and be mad at her okay?"

"But she hurt you, it looks like she's still hurting you!" Yerim has an angered face and her little fists balled up, Jungeun can't help but laugh.

"Some things just aren't meant to be Choerry. I hope you understand that later on in life", Jungeun says somberly, not even caring about the aching in her heart now.

It had hurt her so much to see Jinsoul cheat on her. She wasn't prepared for it at all, she was prepared to spend the rest of her life with Jinsoul. And Jinsoul said she was too, they had everything planned out and ready. But Jungeun was just a young and naive girl who was restricted by the industry and fell in love with her best friend.

"Why are you still friends with her now?"

"I ask myself that a lot, but your mom and I were best friends before we were ever lovers. So, I learned to forgive her, and we slowly built our friendship back up. It took a couple of years and a lot of talking. She went and did college overseas for a while, so we didn't talk much, I rarely ever heard from her unless it was over a tv screen on how well she was doing. And I was still really hurt, I thought I would never forgive her for what she did but, I learned to let go of the past and move on. I haven't exactly dated anyone ever since though"

"How come?"

"When something like that happens to you, you learn to distrust people before you even meet them. It's like everyone's out to get you, everyone's out to hurt you and break your heart so you can't trust anyone", she kind of feels bad for telling Yerim this, a 6 year old shouldn't even be thinking about these kinds of dark thoughts. Yerim was kind of enlightened for her age though, which isn’t surprising since she’s Jinsoul’s kid.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Jungeun's eyebrow raises as her niece leans closer and whispers as if people were in the room with them, "Mommy told me she doesn't wanna be with my dad anymore. I asked her why and she said that it was because of someone I know. She wouldn't tell me who, but she said a lot of words I don't know, and then she said things like ‘maybe someday’ and ‘hope’. And then I asked her why she would wanna be with a different girl named Hope"

Jungeun bursts out laughing, "Oh kiddo, that's not what she meant by hope"

"What did she mean then?"

Jungeun stills again, not knowing how to explain such a strong word to Yerim, "Hope is like, like when you get back from a hard day from school and wanting to get some ice cream to cheer you up. Or going to school and 'hoping' your teacher won't be there. That's what it would be like for you, but for me it's different. Hope is like hoping your mom would get over your dad and come back to me. Hoping she'd realize her mistake and love me, hoping that somehow she'd come back and everything would be perfect and happy again"

"Oh, so it's like wanting to be happy?"

"You could look at it that way too", Jungeun smiles at Yerim’s face, a look of determination mixed with confusion written all over her.

"So, what you're saying is, mommy hopes she can be happy with you again one day and she'll leave my dad?"

Jungeun shakes her head, "I don't think that's the case. But if it is, it would take a lot for her to get my trust back. Trust is something that isn't meant to be broken, don't ever forget that Yerim"

"I won't, I promise", she holds out her little finger again and Jungeun happily takes it, sitting up in her chair.

"Well I think that's enough storytime for tonight, it's way past your bedtime"

"But I wanna know more", Yerim whines as she lays back down, pulling her blanket with her.

"I'll tell you one day when you're older and understand things a little bit better. Right now, just know that your mom and I used to love each other and there's nothing that will make me forget it. Everything is fine now, and I wouldn’t change anything even if I could"

"You still love her now, right?"

Jungeun kisses the little girl’s forehead again and smiles down, "More than you’ll ever know"

She turns around and trudges out of the room, turning off the light so only the hall downstairs is illuminated.

"Auntie Jungeun?"

She turns around slowly, carefully making out Yerim’s tiny figure in the bed, "Yeah?"

"I hope one day you can say you love my mom without getting really sad. And that I'll get to call you mommy instead of Auntie"

Jungeun’s heart pounds, she doesn't stop the tears streaming down her face, "Me too Yerimmie, me too"

///

_7 Years Later_

///

"So, are you ready?"

"I've been ready since we debuted"

"Oh god, please don't start retelling this story again"

"Hey, your six-year-old self was relentless in getting that story out of me"

"It got you a wife"

"You broke my promise, Choerry"

"Ugh, mom, come on I'm not a kid anymore"

"You are when you act like one"

"You’re gonna make me regret being your wingman"

"I still can't believe you actually went and told her, after you pinky promised!"

"Hey, I was tired of calling you Auntie instead of mom! Plus dad wasn't much of a dad anyway, and mommy is a lot happier now"

"Well, you do have a point"

"Alright enough sap talk, let's get you out there"

////

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Tired. Stressed. Scared. Terrified. Regretful-"

"Woah regretful?!"

"No! Regretful that I didn't do this sooner! Jeez"

"Oh please don't start on this again. She's forgiven you, you've gained her trust back, and now look at you! Quit looking back on all the shit that happened"

"I had a child and got married! She couldn't have forgiven me that easily, oh my god what if she runs out because she's too afraid I'll leave her again?"

"Will you stop? She loves you okay? She has for the past like 20 freaking years! Chill out, take a deep breath, and let's get you out there okay?"

"Okay, yeah, you're right. It's fine, let's go"

////

She fidgets in her spot next to the alter, growing impatient as the clock ticks slowly. She feels like she's back in high school when she was waiting for the day to end and time would just slow down, except now she's 46 and she's glad the grey hairs are just from stress.

"Mother if you don't stop fidgeting right now"

"Oh so we're converting to mother now?" She jokes and looks to Yerim.

She's 13 now, top of her classes, captain of her basketball team, already as tall as her mom, and way more mature than Jungeun ever thought she would be. She's glad she got more of Jinsoul’s features than her dad's, the only thing left from him was his chin and nose, but Jungeun learned to love every part of her as she continued to grow up.

"Oh god okay it's starting", Yerim whispers, and Jungeun straightens up, stiffening as she watches the flower girls walk slowly down the aisle.

She internally starts freaking out because she's been waiting for this moment for so many years, and now that it's happening she can't even believe that it's real.

Jinsoul had gotten a divorce a couple of months after Jungeun had told Yerim the story. Jinsoul was the one to file it, her husband putting up a fight but eventually, he gave up and moved somewhere across the country. It took another three years or so for Jungeun to fully trust Jinsoul again, and then another three to grow the guts to propose. Her hands shook and her voice cracked the entire time, she was so scared Jinsoul was going to reject her but she just smiled and kissed Jungeun with all of the love she had.

Everything was finally falling into place, Jungeun had gladly taken up the empty parental position for Yerim and they all moved into a house together. Jinsoul was finally moving up in the world of artists and architects, while Jungeun was beginning to work for her doctorate to become a musical therapist. 

Jiwoo and Sooyoung had gotten married a year after Jinsoul got divorced, they got a bigger house together and actually adopted a girl, Yeojin, who Yerim got along with perfectly.

Jungeun couldn't be happier at the moment, or she thought she couldn't be until the music changed and Jinsoul turned the corner and started walking down the aisle with her father.

She gasped when she saw Jinsoul’s dress. It was long but simple, a thread design laced over the shoulders and the ends, revealing her porcelain white skin. Her hair flowed freely down her shoulders, curled and styled to perfection. Tears spilled over Jungeun’s face, her smile threatening to break her cheeks. Jinsoul was smiling widely at her, her cheeks already stained with tears. Her father kisses her cheek and shares a hug with Jungeun, leaving them both to the priest. Jungeun took one last look at Jinsoul, noticing the red lace that made her eyes and skin pop even more.

The more Jungeun thinks about it the more aware she becomes of how much she actually loves Jinsoul. Her low, slow voice, her eyes, her smile, her loud laugh, the love and care that comes with her, the maturity in the way she speaks and thinks, even her temper and closed heart, everything just screams perfect to Jungeun. She's not exactly proud of the fact that she still loved Jinsoul after she broke her heart, but she's glad she has a stubborn heart now.

And as she stares into those beautiful ocean eyes, all she can think about is how 20 years is totally worth the rest of her life with Jinsoul.

////

Jinsoul tunes out the priest as he starts the introductions, the only thing she's focusing on is Jungeun and how absolutely gorgeous she looks in her dress. It was mostly white, except for the blue trim and bow that Jungeun had insisted on getting because blue was Jinsoul’s favorite color. So, in turn, Jinsoul had the lace of her dress dyed a dark red.

Her hands are trembling, she's sure she's about to break an ankle with how much her legs are wobbling. She's more nervous than she was when she first went overseas to pursue her degree and start working, and she was an absolute wreck back then.

She silently laughs at the memory and how it feels like it happened lifetimes ago. She can't believe it took her 20 years to realize Jungeun was the love of her life. She can't even believe she left Jungeun in the first place, especially for some stupid PR relationship out of all people. She was so young and stupid, she didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know how much she hurt Jungeun and that's why she left. She thought moving away would numb the pain and let Jungeun breath but all it did was hurt her even more. So she came running back with a child and hopes that Jungeun would at least forgive her and they could be the best friend they were before they were girlfriends.

Lucky for her, Jungeun was a forgiving person and she worked so hard to gain the trust and friendship back. She still hates herself for how stupid she was, she loves Jungeun so much and all of the signs always pointed back to her.

"Who would like to start the vows?" The priest’s question pulls her back to reality.

"I do", she blurts out, glad when Jungeun sighs happily and they face each other.

"So uh, I had mine written down but it was all stupid so I'm just gonna say what I feel in my heart", everyone chuckles a little, she can even see Yerim shake her head with a smirk on her face, "Well first off I'd like to say that I'm sorry, for probably the actual billionth time. I always seem to go back to that, and there aren't enough apologies in the world that I can give you to show you how sorry I am. And I'm trying to put it in the past because we're here now getting married. But I still can't believe that it took me 20 years to realize that I love you more than anything in this world, besides Yerim of course"

She smiles at you and you calm down a little bit, "We've known each other since we were stupid teenagers, and I'm so thankful that it was you I got to grow up and learn with. Anyone else probably would've driven me insane. I know we weren't exactly on good terms for a long time but we learned to come back to each other and I got a girlfriend out of it. I wanted more than anything to tell you I loved you back then but teenage me chickened out and you got to say it first. But then things happened and we've learned to push through it all. The past five years or so of my life have been about growing and learning with you again, gaining back your love and your trust, and I'm so happy and grateful that you've given me the chance to do all of this over again. I love you Kim Jungeun, and I want to spend the rest of my life learning, growing, and getting old and wrinkly with you"

Jungeun smiles widely at her and a couple of people in the crowd cheer, Jinsoul smiling at them and letting a tear roll down her cheek when Jungeun grabs her hands.

"Jung Jinsoul, you're a pain in the ass", the crowd laughs and so does she, "But I love you and that's all that matters. I can't even begin to describe how wonderful my life has been with you in it. Ever since we were younger, I knew from the start that you'd be the one to make me happy, and I guess I didn't start realizing that until you started dating other people that weren’t me. I was so jealous and angry, I still remember all of the feelings I got when I came pounding on your door that night. But then I remember how you broke up with him and confessed your love for me. I was so happy for the six years we were together and let me tell you I hated you with every fiber in my body that night during spring break. But I learned to forgive you because that's what we’re supposed to do in life. And I was patient, and now I'm marrying the love of my life. I couldn't ask for more, you and Yerim are everything I need in this world. And Jinsoul, I've forgiven you. Look at us! We've grown even more together, we've matured and learned from our mistakes, we're getting married!"

Jinsoul’s smile is so large it hurts her cheeks but she doesn't care, all she wants to do is kiss Jungeun but she has to wait a couple more seconds for the priest.

"I love you", Jungeun whispers as the crowd claps and cheers.

"I love you more", Jinsoul whispers back, earning a happy eye roll from her soon to be wife.

"Alright, rings please", Yerim walks from her place next to Jinsoul and holds out the pillow holding the rings, Jinsoul and Jungeun taking them and thanking her.

The room grows silent, the priest giving Jinsoul and Jungeun deep stares.

"Do you, Kim Jungeun, take Jung Jinsoul to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

A thousand fireworks go off inside of her, "I do"

Jinsoul slips the ring onto Jungeun’s slender finger, smiling at the sparks from her contact.

"And do you, Jung Jinsoul, take Kim Jungeun to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do", Jinsoul didn't think she could cry this much as Jungeun slips the ring onto her finger.

The priest closes his book and sighs, opening up his arms to the couple, "I now pronounce you wife and wife, you both may kiss the bride"

The entire room erupts into cheers as they rush to press their lips together. Jinsoul couldn't help but smile, she had forgotten what it felt like to kiss Jungeun, to be with Jungeun. How soft yet passionate her kisses were, how delicately she held her, and how loving and caring she was overall. Jinsoul didn't even realize how much she missed it until she got her back. And when she pulls back and stares into those dark brown eyes, all she can think of is how much she's going to love growing old with her.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> You can find me on ig @kimberlylippington or on twitter @kimlippington


End file.
